A Big Ball of Wibbly-Wobbly
by Alaska Green
Summary: Traducción Autorizada. La Guerra ha terminado. Los buenos han ganado, y Hermione Granger se va a dormir a su encantador departamento sólo para despertar en 1953 en la cama de alguien a quien ella preferiría más bien muerto. — Estoy trabajando con el plan "Mata a Lord Voldemort primero. Resuelve la paradoja temporal después."— Dijo Hermione. Él rió. Tomione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la trama le pertenecen a la grandiosa **Rowling**. La historia pertenece a **Colubrina**. Historia únicamente registrada en **FanFiction. net.**

* * *

 _ **La gente asume que el tiempo es una progresión estricta de causa de causa y efecto, pero, en realidad, desde un punto de vista no lineal y no subjetivo, es más como una gran bola de materia temporal tambaleante.**_

 _ **Dr. Who.**_

Cuando Hermione Granger despertó, ella no se encontraba en su cama. Por un lado, la luz estaba mal y por el otro, el olor era diferente. Su propia habitación olía a la costosa crema de rosas que Ron le regalaba en cada cumpleaños y esta habitación olía más como a la humedad de una antigua librería y a fuego de leña.

Tomo una respiración profunda y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Eres una heroína de guerra, se recordó a sí misma. Sobreviviste a un monstruo y a las atenciones personales de su sirviente más confiable. Sin importar lo que pase, estarás bien. Estiro su mano bajo la almohada, lugar donde siempre guardaba su varita en casa, y cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la familiar vara de madera, se relajo con alivio al saber que no estaba desarmada.

— Bueno, eso responde una pregunta.

Ella se sentó y apunto su varita hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz, y se encontró a sí misma mirando a un hombre vestido con lo que parecía ser algún tipo de traje de época y se pregunto brevemente si de alguna manera había ido a casa con un actor. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas frente a un fuego encendido, tenia oscuro cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, y tenía su propia varita apuntando hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pregunta seria esa? — Hermione fue repentinamente consciente de que estaba en nada más que ropa interior y una vieja camiseta Muggle que proclamaba su amor por los _Sex Pistols_. Encontrarse con hombre por primera vez mientras llevaba una camiseta con la palabra _"Sexo"_ en letras grandes sobre el pecho no parecía una manera adecuada de empezar una relación pero, más importante aún, era muy extraño. ¿Por qué estaba llevando la ropa que usaba para dormir cuando dormía sola en su propio apartamento, siendo que estaba en una habitación desconocida?

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

— Si es usted una bruja o no. — Dijo el hombre. — Obviamente, lo es. — Él hablaba con un acento de clase alta que era un poco demasiado perfecto. Lo aprendió, ella pensó. No nació con él.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — Contesto Hermione, entornando los ojos. — ¿Y cómo llegue aquí?

— En cuanto a lo último, no tengo idea. — Respondió el hombre. — Usted ya estaba aquí cuando llegue a casa. Habría supuesto que ingreso por propia voluntad si no fuera por el hecho de que la última mujer que intento entrar a mi vida por medio del sexo murió de manera tan desagradable que nadie volvió a intentarlo desde entonces.

— Encantador. — Hermione murmuró.

— Además las protecciones de las salas son casi imposibles de romper. — El hombre continúo como si ella no hubiera hablado. — Así que es usted un rompecabezas interesante. — Él aparto los ojos de su rostro por primera vez. — Linda camiseta.

— Son una banda excelente. — Le dijo Hermione. — ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

El hombre arqueo las cejas. — Tom Riddle. ¿Y usted es…?

Hermione no era débil. Ella había logrado vencer a la debilidad con la fría práctica que había conseguido durante la guerra, la guerra que ella había ayudado a ganar, peleando contra un monstruo. Ahora el elegante y guapo hombre frente a ella decía ser ese monstruo y fue por eso que, cuando ella oyó su nombre, estrecho los ojos y dijo: _Avada Kedavra._ Lanzó la maldición hacia él sin detenerse. Él la bloqueo fácilmente.

— Interesante. — Dijo él. — Usted se vuelve más interesante a cada momento. ¿Nos conocemos?

— ¿Qué año es este? — Siseo Hermione.

— 1953. — El hombre -Tom Riddle- respondió. Ella gruño y probó con la Maldición Asesina de nuevo. Él la bloqueo nuevamente. — Ya ha fallado con esa una vez. — Le dijo. — No se convierta en alguien aburrida.

— _Sectrumsempra._ — Le espeto ella y él lo bloqueo también.

— Creo que desconozco esta. — Le dijo él. — Felicitaciones por seguir siendo intrigante. — Repentinamente ella sintió como perdía el agarre sobre su varita y observo con horror como esta cruzaba el cuarto y caía en manos de Tom Riddle. — Aun así, creo que ya he tenido suficiente.

Hermione se revolvió para salir de la cama y se preparo para intentar cruzar la habitación hacia la puerta.

— Deténgase. — Le ordeno Tom Riddle, su varita apuntando hacia ella. — En primer lugar, creo haber mencionado las protecciones de las salas. Nadie entra ni sale de esta habitación sin mi expreso permiso. — Él frunció el ceño. — Normalmente. — Hizo un gesto hacia la otra silla junto a la chimenea. — En segundo lugar, este castillo esta hasta el techo de mis subordinados, la mayoría de los cuales solo haría una cosa con una atractiva mujer que va vestida como usted lo hace. Tengamos una agradable y civilizada discusión, en lugar de ir corriendo de cabeza a un desagradable duelo. Luego, si lo desea, podemos volver a los duelos. Aunque me veo en la obligación de advertirle que de hacerlo, muy probablemente usted vaya a morir.

— Que te jodan. — Hermione escupió hacia él.

— ¿De qué año viene usted? — Él pregunto.

— 2003. — Contesto Hermione.

— Los modales en 2003 parecen ser atroces. — Le dijo. — Y la moda no está mucho mejor tampoco. — Su voz se endureció repentinamente. — Siéntese o la hare sentarse.

Hermione envió una mirada asesina hacia él pero se sentó.

Él hizo un rápido hechizo que ella no reconoció y en unos instantes alguien golpeo la puerta. Tom Riddle abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y dijo al hombre al otro lado de la puerta. — Estoy entreteniendo a un invitado. Has que la cocina envié té y un aperitivo ligero, y encuentra algo de ropa decente para una mujer de alta categoría. — El hombre -un perfecto duplicado de Draco Malfoy, ella advirtió- comenzó a preguntar y Tom, con obvia irritación, contesto. — Solo hazlo y ahórrame los detalles tediosos. ¿O es que acaso eres incapaz de realizar algo tan trivial sin instrucciones específicas e incentivos?

El hombre se encargo rápidamente de hacer saber a "Su Señor" que no había ningún problema. Él recorrió a Hermione con la mirada sin embargo parecía que estuviera tratando de evaluar rápidamente su tamaño en lugar de sus encantos.

— ¿Ya usas en privado el patético apodo "Lord Voldemort"? — Ella pregunto luego de que el hombre se hubiera ido.

Tom Riddle hizo girar su varita entre sus dedos. — Muy interesante. — Él dijo. — Usted parece saber quién soy y yo ni siquiera se su nombre.

Hermione no contesto.

— Parece ser que hemos iniciado con el pie equivocado. — Dijo Tom Riddle. — Sin embargo, usted parece estar bastante bien informada acerca de mi vida. De ser así, entonces sabrá que soy un Legilimens talentoso. Así que, podemos tener una conversación civilizada o puedo invadir su cerebro. ¿Qué prefiere?

— Estas muerto. — Ella dijo. — En el futuro. Solo para que lo sepas. ¿Todos tus planes? ¿Todos tus planes patéticamente malos? No tienen valor. Estas muerto y yo ayude a matarte.

— Eso me pone tan triste. — Dijo Tom Riddle. — Y yo que tenía grandes esperanzas en mi sueño de abrir una cadena de panaderías. Bien, si eso está destinado al fracaso, me limitare a tratar de gobernar el mundo. ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

— Hermione Granger. — Le dijo ella, viendo que era inevitable. — Por cierto, soy una sangre sucia.

Riddle se encogió de hombros. — Yo no le mencionaría eso a Abraxas. Él tiene opiniones respecto a esa cuestión. Pero como ya me ha encantado con su repentina aparición de la nada y su completa falta de vacilación a la hora de usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables, pienso que podría pasar por alto que usted señorita Granger…. ¿Es señorita, no es verdad?

— Si. — Ella murmuro. — Es Señorita.

— Casi una solterona. — Señalo él.

— En 2003 una mujer de 25 años no es considerada una solterona. — Dijo Hermione, molesta. — Y tengo novio.

Eso era, pensó, en su mayoría verdad. Ellos habían roto - de nuevo – pero siempre volvían a estar juntos luego de todas aquellas rupturas. Técnicamente, ella no tenia novio en este momento, sin embargo, lo había tenido un mes atrás y lo tendría de nuevo en un par de semanas. Así eran las cosas. Ellos peleaban todo el tiempo y Ron se iba furioso, y luego él regresaba y se disculpaba.

— En definitiva, no uno para el que se haya molestado en vestirse. — Dijo Riddle, señalando su aspecto y su afirmación de tener un novio. — ¿Otro sangre sucia, supongo?

— Es un Sangre Pura. — Le espeto ella.

— ¡Oh, mi...! — Él dijo. — Usted es toda una escaladora social ¿No es así? Bien hecho, Señorita Granger. Ciertamente, usted luce como una.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia e incredibilidad. Ella estaba discutiendo sobre su vida personal con Tom Riddle y él estaba, de una manera algo peculiar, felicitándola por ella. Una bandeja apareció en la mesa en medio de ellos y él empezó a servir finamente el té en dos tazas de una sencilla tetera. — ¿Le gustaría azúcar o leche? — Le pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó, perpleja, mientras Tom Riddle le entregaba una taza de té y le ofrecía una galleta.

— No, gracias. — Le dijo ella y devolvió la taza de té a la mesa, sin siquiera probarlo.

— Este no es el Infierno. — Le dijo él divertido. — Y yo no soy Hades. No será encerrada por la eternidad solo porque coma algo.

— Me temo que no concuerdo con usted en lo respecta al infierno. — Ella dijo. — Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo en que no alcanza el nivel de un Dios. Sin importar cuanto lo desee.

Tom Riddle suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su propio té. — Me pregunto, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? — Reflexiono. — Tú me has matado en tu pasado y en mi futuro. Como ya lo hiciste, no puedes deshacerlo. — Se echo hacia atrás y se mordió el labio mientras reflexionaba. — ¿O quizá podamos cambiar el futuro? Y si es así ¿Cuánto?

— Yo no quiero cambiar el futuro. — Espeto ella. — Cualquier futuro que termina contigo muerto es bueno.

Él la miro. — Debe ser muy desagradable, ese futuro. — Él dijo. — Hizo que me odiaras mucho y todo lo que he hecho es ofrecerte té.

— Y amenazarme con Legilimancia, entre otras cosas. — Ella indico.

— Intentaste matarme en el momento en que oíste mi nombre. — Le recordó Tom Riddle. — Un hombre razonable podría obviar eso. — Él dio otro sorbo a su té. — Sin embargo, he enviado a un hombre a buscarte ropa y estoy sentado tratando de tener una discusión cuando, para ser justos, nadie podría culparme por matarte. — Hurgo entre las galletas antes de añadir. — En defensa propia, ya sabes. Y tú _utilizaste_ una Maldición Imperdonable contra mí, o al menos eso intentaste. — Él echó un vistazo hacia ella. — Pretendías hacer lo mismo.

— _Lo hice_. — Hermione concordó. — Regrésame mi varita y lo haré de nuevo.

— No lo creo. — Dijo Tom Riddle. Él le sonrió. — Preferiría tenerte de mi brazo como mi leal y encantadora compañera.

— ¿Estás loco? — Le pregunto Hermione antes de empezar a murmurar. — No importa, por supuesto que lo estas. No te molestes en responder eso.

— Estoy bastante cuerdo. — Dijo Riddle. — ¿No lo estoy en el futuro?

— No. — Dijo ella sin rodeos. — Estás completamente loco.

— Mira, me gustaría evitar eso. — Él sonrió. — Y creo que tú me ayudaras.

— No. — Respondió ella secamente.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y, de nuevo, Tom abrió desde donde estaba sentado y, de nuevo, un hombre que Hermione supuso era Abraxas Malfoy estaba en la puerta. Él tenía dos bolsas de compras grandes de Harrods, de todos los lugares, ese parecía estar siempre repleto. — Tuve que… —

— No importa. — Dijo Riddle. — ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

— Sí, mi Señor. — Dijo el hombre.

— Entonces deja las bolsas y retírate. — Dijo Riddle. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, él suspiro. — Un buen servicio es difícil de conseguir. — Le dijo a modo de explicación y luego la despacho con un gesto. — Ve y ponte algo. ¿Asumo que eres capaz de hacer alteraciones mágicas menores por tu cuenta?

— Necesitaría mi varita para eso. — Dijo Hermione, extendiendo su mano. Él arrojo la varita hacia ella y en el momento – en el momento exacto - que estuvo en sus manos, ella intento una _Maldición_ _Cruciatus_.

— Admiro tu determinada intención. — Dijo Tom Riddle mientras de alguna forma convocaba su varita de regreso hacia él. — Así como la manera en que has intentado con una nueva estrategia, pero simplemente no puedo permitirte maldecirme. Veo que tendré que arreglar todos los problemas de tu nuevo vestuario yo mismo. — Él dejo que sus ojos viajaran a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. — ¿Quieres quedarte en bragas?

Hermione se sonrojo y dio media vuelta para ir en busca de las bolsas, pensando con cierto humor negro que era una lástima que ella nunca sería capaz de decirle a Draco Malfoy que su abuelo había ido de compras por ella a una gran tienda Muggle. O había, al menos, aparecido dentro, robado un montón de cosas, y desaparecido de nuevo. Abraxas tenía un gusto excelente, ella tenía que admitirlo, y un buen ojo para los talles femeninos; se coloco un vestido polka de puntos con un collar blanco y un cinturón a juego, y se permitió a sí misma una pequeña y femenina vuelta de placer con la gran falda.

— Mucho mejor. — Dijo Tom Riddle. — No puedo decir cuan desconcertante que era conversar contigo antes. — Él hizo un gesto hacia su asiento y ella volvió a sentarse. — Como estaba diciendo, creo que serás mi encantadora compañera.

— ¿Normalmente solo informas a la gente de este tipo de cosas? — Preguntó ella. — No un "Dios, me gustaría salir con usted, Señorita Granger." Simplemente un "Hazlo."

Tom Riddle se encogió de hombros. — Estas atrapada en un tiempo en el que no perteneces, en un castillo con un hombre al que has matado, o mataras, y a quien odias. Y, si bien es aburrido señalar lo obvio, no estoy interesado en cortejarte, solo quiero sacar provecho de tus conocimientos. ¿No estás al menos un poco interesada en saber cómo terminaste aquí? — Él le sonrió de nuevo y ella se estremeció ante la cálida y atractiva sonrisa. — Y, en realidad, matarme quizá sea una mala idea. ¿Quién sabe lo que eso le haría a la línea temporal?

— Estoy trabajando con el plan "Mata a Lord Voldemort primero. Resuelve la paradoja temporal después."— Dijo Hermione. Intento mantener sus ojos lejos de su varita. — O eso me gustaría.

— ¿No tienes interés alguno en cambiar el futuro? — Dijo Tom Riddle. — Piensa en cuanta influencia podrías tener sobre mí como mi confiable consejera.

— ¿Confiable? — Ella resoplo ante eso.

— Dormirás en mi cama y comerás a mi lado. — Él sonrió. — Todo el mundo supondrá que estamos locamente enamorados. — Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y estudió sus uñas. — Y si tú sobrepasas la línea, te haré desear estar muerta.

— Nunca dejare de intentar matarte. — Dijo Hermione.

— Siempre y cuando lo hagas en privado. — Dijo Riddle con un encogimiento de hombros. — Sería malo para mi imagen que tú estuvieras tan, déjame ver, ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?-

— ¿Deseosa de matarte? ¿No en realidad una novia sino más bien una prisionera? — Sugirió Hermione.

— Oh, a mis subordinados no les importaría que fueras una prisionera. — Dijo Riddle. — Ciertamente, ellos han tenido los suyos. No. — Le dijo y ella palideció. — Simplemente no puedo tenerlos pensando que es aceptable atacarme y si lo hubieras hecho en un lugar donde ellos pudieron haberte visto, yo tendría que cortar ese pequeño problema de comportamiento de raíz. — Se puso de pie. — No es como si en realidad tuviera una opción, Señorita Granger. Podemos disfrutar de la compañía del otro mientras desentrañamos los misterios de su aparición en mi cama o puedo torturarla repetidamente para divertirme a mí mismo y luego hacerle preguntas sobre el futuro mientras solloza derrumbada en el suelo. — Él miro hacia la cicatriz en su brazo. — Podríamos querer cubrir eso. Como dije, Abraxas tiene opiniones.

— ¿Por qué no solo hacer lo último? — Exigió Hermione mientras el hombre arrojaba un glamour para ocultar la cicatriz.

— Eres intrigante. — Le dijo. — Era imposible para ti aparecerte aquí y aun así lo hiciste. Eres inteligente y talentosa, y estoy fácilmente aburrido. Y la posibilidad de que podrías ayudarme a hacerlo mejor, independientemente de si lo deseas o no, hace que valga la pena mantenerte mentalmente entera.

— Te odio. — Le dijo ella en voz baja.

— Tú ni siquiera me conoces. — Dijo Tom Riddle. — Quizá cuando profundicemos más en nuestra relación cambies de opinión.

Hermione exhalo, aterrada ante esa posibilidad. Aun así, ella podría estar verdaderamente atrapada aquí, era mejor seguirle el juego por ahora.

Tom Riddle le tendió su brazo y, reconociendo la orden implícita, ella se levanto y lo tomó. — Es hora de que conozcas a mis subordinados. — Le dijo. — La mayoría de ellos son idiotas. Trata de no estar tan decepcionada por su falta de ingenio y talento.

— Es probable que sea a causa de toda la endogamia. — Ella murmuro.

La risa de Tom Riddle llenó la habitación mientras abría la puerta para ella.

— Sabía que me gustabas. — Él dijo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora** : Algunas palabras han sido cambiadas o reemplazadas por sus sinónimos y/o definiciones con el fin de que el lector pueda comprender y entender lo aquí narrado. Nada me pertenece. La traducción de esta historia es sin fines de lucro y tiene como único objetivo entretener al lector y dar la oportunidad a aquellas personas de habla hispana el poder de disfrutar de esta excelente historia. Esta historia está concluida en su idioma de origen. Cuenta con 12 capítulos y pertenece a **Colubrina**. Para hallar los enlaces a la historia, consultar perfil (historias favoritas y autores favoritos). Cualquier reclamo y/o consulta será bien recibida.

 **A Big Ball of Wibbly-Wobbly:**

www. fanfiction net /s/11508846/1/A-Big-Ball-of-Wibbly-Wobbly

 **Autor Colubrina:**

www. fanfiction net /u/4314892/Colubrina


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la trama le pertenecen a la grandiosa **J.K Rowling.** La historia pertenece a **Colubrina**. Historia únicamente registrada en **FanFiction. net.**

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy crispó los nervios de Hermione después de tan solo tres minutos; él era demasiado parecido a Draco. Ellos podrían haber pasado por gemelos; con sus cabellos casi blancos y sus ojos grises, y peor aún, tenían la misma arrogante creencia de ser superiores a cualquier en la habitación. Abraxas la adulaba en lugar de insultarla, sin embargo solo era la otra cara de la misma desagradable moneda y ella fantaseaba con golpearlo como lo había hecho – o lo haría – con su nieto. El resto de la banda de Tom Riddle era peor y se encontró a sí misma girándose hacia el atractivo hombre y preguntando — ¿Es en serio? — luego de una particular muestra de idiotez.

Él le sonrió. — Mulciber, estás aburriendo a mi dulce amor aquí. — Dijo él. — Detente.

El hombre lanzó una mirada indescifrable a Hermione, pero murmuró una disculpa.

— ¿De dónde has dicho que venias? — Preguntó Thoros Nott.

— Londres. — Dijo Hermione. — Desperté en la cama de Tom. No tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí.

— Y locamente enamorada. — Dijo Nott.

— Tom exagera. — Replicó Hermione y Nott resopló, evidentemente de acuerdo.

— No deberías dudar de la profundidad de mi interés en ti, _mi amor_. — Dijo Tom.

— No dudo de tu interés. — Le espetó Hermione. — Dudo de tu amor.

— Muy bien. — Dijo Tom. — Sin embargo, llamarte "Mi interés" te haría sonar como una línea en un estado de cuenta de Gringotts, así que por favor perdona mi uso del nombre más convencional para una mascota. _Mi amor._

Enfatizó las últimas dos palabras y los labios de Hermione se apretaron en una línea. — ¿Tienes algo de beber? — Preguntó finalmente. — ¿Algo más fuerte que té, tal vez? — Miró alrededor, a la habitación en la que se habían reunido para algún tipo de pre-cena social. Donde quiera que estuvieran, lo que sea que esté castillo fuera, pertenecía a alguien con dinero. Las alfombras orientales eran gruesas, la chimenea lo suficientemente grande como para asar una cabra, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías hechas de algún tipo de hermosa madera oscura. Los dedos de Hermione picaban por ir y arrancar algunos volúmenes de sus estanterías y echarles un vistazo. Tom Riddle siguió su mirada y dijo, con perfecta cortesía. — Abraxas, trae a la Dama una copa de vino mientras yo le muestro tu colección.

— ¿Esta es la Mansión Malfoy? — Preguntó ella con repentino terror, su cicatriz ardiendo en su mente. Tom había llamado al lugar un castillo así que ella había asumido, tontamente, que él estaba siendo literal.

— Sí. — Dijo Tom. — ¿Algo que te gustaría decirme sobre eso?

— Hablaré por voluntad propia. — Murmuró, trazando con sus dedos la cicatriz que él había ocultado tras un _Glamour_ y controlando su reacción hacía el lugar.

— Quizá ciertas cosas es mejor hablarlas con la almohada. — Dijo Tom. — Déjame mostrarte los libros.

Él parecía fascinado por su repentina retirada, convirtiéndolo en un amante solicito, conduciéndola hacia las estanterías, tirando de los volúmenes uno a la vez, y discutiendo el contenido. Le pidió que especificara sus intereses mágicos y cuando ella dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados. — Tengo un poco de práctica en la destrucción de Horrocruxes. — Él casi se humedeció los labios antes de seleccionar un libro acerca de los basiliscos.

— Puede que encuentres en este libro una interesante lectura, entonces. — Dijo él.

— Matamos a ese también. — Dijo ella, su voz lo suficientemente suave para que solo él pudiera oírla. — Lo despedazamos y usamos por partes.

Ella cerró sus dedos alrededor del libro y él dejo sus manos descansar sobre las suyas. — Sí continúa siendo tan interesante, Señorita Granger. — Dijo con su boca en su oído. — Jamás la dejaré ir.

— Vaya suerte la mía. — Murmuró y se alejó para volver con el grupo de mortífagos, todos luciendo la marca de la serpiente y el cráneo en sus brazos. Abraxas le entrego una copa de vino tinto, alabando una cosecha que ella estaba segura no habría sido capaz de apreciar en el mejor de los casos, aún menos mientras estaba en la Mansión Malfoy rodeada de aquellos repugnantes hombres. Ella echó un vistazo a su brazo y dijo, con la voz más dulce que pudo reunir. — ¿Es ese un tatuaje Muggle?

Thoros Nott parecía horrorizado. — No. — Dijo. — Nosotros somos un grupo dedicado a… No. No es una cosa Muggle. Es un símbolo mágico de nuestras creencias.

— ¿Crees en serpientes? — Preguntó Hermione. — ¿O en calaveras?

— Las serpientes son un símbolo tradicional de la reencarnación y la inmortalidad. — Dijo Tom Riddle. Él había vuelto a su lado y permaneció allí sin que ella lo hubiera notado. — El Ouroboros, por ejemplo, es un símbolo bien conocido del ciclo eterno.

— ¿Todo regresa de nuevo? — Preguntó Hermione. Tom empezó a negar con la cabeza cuando ella añadió. — Así que en realidad nada puede ser cambiado. ¿Lo que está destinado a suceder, sucederá? — Él apretó los labios.

— Esa sería una interpretación, sí. — Dijo él. — Prefiero pensar que nuestras vidas son un poco más flexibles. Notaras, estoy seguro, que nuestra serpiente no muerde su cola, sino más bien emerge de la muerte, sin restricciones.

— Un diseño interesante. — Dijo Hermione. Posó su mano sobre el brazo de Riddle. — ¿Dónde está el tuyo?

— Yo no tengo uno. — Dijo Tom.

— ¿No estás tú en el club? — Preguntó Hermione. — Cuán triste debe ser estar excluido.

Los mortífagos parecían horrorizados por su insubordinación.

— Lord… Tom Riddle es un gran hombre. — Dijo finalmente uno de ellos, Avery. — Él va a traernos grandes cosas a todos. Él es un líder brillante, el mago más poderoso que el mundo haya visto jamás. Eres…

— Adorable. — Dijo Tom, cortando al hombre. — Tan linda. — Él le dio un golpecito en la nariz. — Sin embargo, existen límites para mi sentido del humor, Hermione. — Dijo él. — No los pruebes. — Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. — ¿Quizá te gustaría una marca propia? — Sugirió él. — Ya que estás tan interesada en el diseño.

Ella sintió la sangre desvanecerse de su rostro.

Él sonrió al notar su palidez. — ¿No? — Preguntó. — Normalmente es considerado un honor.

— No me siento realmente digna, _mi amor_. — Dijo ella.

Él se rió y besó su frente; ella se puso rígida en sus brazos. — Yo decido de que eres digna. — Dijo él. — Sin embargo, creo que podemos esperar un poco más para cualquier tipo de iniciación, _mi amor_.

Después de la cena, Tom la acompaño de regreso a su habitación con gentil cortesía. Una vez dentro, él se apoyó contra puerta y apuntó su varita hacia ella. — Entonces, — Dijo él. — Háblame sobre la Mansión Malfoy y por qué la desprecias tanto.

Ella caminó lejos de él, dándole la espalda a su varita. Vamos a ver, pensó, cuán agresivo estaba dispuesto a ser. — ¿Crees que Abraxas fue lo bastante inteligente como para traer algún tipo de camisón? — Dijo ella mientras buscaba dentro de las bolsas. Cuando Tom no respondió, ella suspiró y arrojó una bolsa, luego otra, sobre la cama y comenzó a ordenar su nuevo vestuario.

— Hermione. — Dijo Tom, con una advertencia oculta tras la voz.

Ella levantó un vestido. — ¿Se supone que esto es ropa de dormir? — Preguntó.

— No. — Le espetó él. — Puedes dormir desnuda por todo lo que me importa. Háblame sobre la Mansión.

— Oh, ¿Este viejo lugar? — Hermione se sentó en borde de la cama y miró a Tom Riddle. — Uno de tus pequeños mortífagos me torturó aquí. Un pequeño _Cruciatus,_ un pequeño grabado en mi brazo, ya sabes. Cosas cotidianas para ti, estoy segura, sin embargo yo las descubrí experimentándolas en carne propia.

— Interesante. — Dijo él lentamente. — No te asusto en lo absoluto, sin embargo una sala de dibujo lo hace. Me encuentro un poco desconcertado por eso.

— Técnicamente. — Admitió ella. — Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido contacto directo. Además, en el futuro te ves diferente. Por lo que es difícil recordar que no eres solo otro hombre de mi edad.

— ¿Me veo mejor? — Preguntó él, con un dejo de suficiencia en su voz como sí supiera la respuesta.

Ella resopló.

— No mejor. — Dijo él, obviamente un poco sorprendido por eso. Esté era un hombre que esperaba envejecer bien.

— No lo sé. — Hermione empezó a doblar la ropa. — ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que eres calvo, de ojos rojos, con la piel de un blanco azulado, y que careces completamente de nariz?

Tom se echó a reír. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo miró y sonrió, él se detuvo. — Lo dices en serio. — Dijo él.

— No eres nada atractivo. — Dijo ella. Lo observó de arriba abajo. — Bueno, en el futuro.

Él le sonrió. — ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó.

— Encuentro que la parte sociópata del mal triunfa sobre los pómulos bonitos. — Dijo Hermione. — Además, asesinaste a mis amigos. Eso no algo que usualmente buscas en una pareja. Pero eso no es lo importante.

— No lo hecho todavía. — Dijo Tom. — Tal vez puedas convencerme de no hacerlo. — Caminó hacia ella. — Dime como ser mejor en lo que quiero, Hermione. — Él susurró, su voz enviando escalofríos a su columna vertebral. — Dime como alcanzar mis metas sin fallar y yo puedo perdonar a quien quieras.

— Podrías solo obligarme. Usar la _Maldición Imperius_ en mí. — Dijo ella. — ¿Por qué ser tan civilizado como para preguntar cuando puedes tomar?

Él suspiró con fingido cansancio por su ignorancia. — No funciona así. — Dijo él. — Ciertamente, yo podría obligarte a que hicieras ciertas cosas. Yo podría obligarte a decirme todo lo que sabes y lo harías, pero sin ningún tipo de filtro critico, no sería más que ruido. Una mente bajo la _Maldición Imperius_ no piensa muy bien. — Él empezó a doblar la ropa que Abraxas había traído. — Y la Legilimancia es igual de problemática. Hay demasiada información. ¿Dónde estabas el jueves a la hora del té? Sí, puedo pescar eso. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí? Fácil. ¿Qué pasos debería seguir para asegurar que mi ascenso al poder va bien? — Él negó con la cabeza. — Demasiado complejo y mi evaluación de lo que vería en tu cabeza estaría demasiado influenciada por mis propios prejuicios como para ser útil.

— Así que tienes que ser amable conmigo. — Dijo ella, impresionada por eso. — Tienes que convencerme de que es de mi mejor interés ayudarte.

— Podría tortúrate. — Dijo él en voz baja.

Ella sonrió. — Se ha hecho antes, creo que acabo de mencionarlo. — Dijo ella, su voz serena. — ¿Sabes lo que hice?

— ¿Romperte? — Preguntó.

— Mentir. — Dijo ella. — Mentí a la mujer que se auto-proclamaba tu sierva más devota, más leal. Tenía una habilidad especial para la _Maldición Cruciatus_. Ella había conducido a hombres a la locura con esa maldición antes y yo le mentí a pesar de todo lo que lanzó hacia mí. — Ella le sonrió. — Me derrumbe en el suelo y lloré con más dolor del que sabía una persona podría experimentar jamás y mentí. Así que adelante, Tom Marvolo Riddle, tortúrame. Me romperás eventualmente, estoy segura, sin embargo me conducirás a la locura, no a la verdad.

Él dio un paso lejos de ella y la contempló, con los labios fruncidos. Deshizo el _Glamour_ que cubría la palabra en su brazo y la estudió. — Muy interesante. — Dijo finalmente. Elevó un debo para trazar el contorno de cada letra y Hermione se congeló bajo su roce pero no se alejó, mientras un estremecimiento se arrastraba a lo largo de su cuerpo. — Cuando marque a Abraxas. — Agregó casualmente. — Lloriqueó con un bebé y luego se arrojó sobre sus bonitas alfombras. Él me habría prometido la luna y las estrellas con tal de hacer que se detuviera.

— ¿Duele? ¿Tomar la Marca? — Preguntó.

— Demasiado. — Dijo Tom. Su dedo se detuvo en la "A" al final de su cicatriz. — Así que no puedo romperte. — Murmuró. — No de una manera que resultaría útil para mí. Y aún no tengo idea de cómo llegaste aquí, o por qué. Tampoco creo que tú tengas alguna idea. ¿O es que hay algo que estás escondiendo de mí?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. — Yo… Yo fui a dormir en mi cama y desperté aquí. — Dijo. — Sí alguien me hubiera pedido que viajara al pasado para matarte, yo me habría negado. — Ella se estremeció. — Había terminado. — Murmuró. — Tú estabas muerto. Había terminado. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?

Tom se encogió de hombros y apartó su mano. — No tengo idea. — Dijo. — Pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo. ¿Eres un arma? ¿Un regalo? ¿Una herramienta o una trampa? — Frunció el ceño. — ¿Me darás tu palabra de no atacarme? No te quiero deambulando alrededor sin tu varita, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de mantenerte encerrada en esta habitación.

Hermione lo miró. — En el momento en que mis manos posean una varita, haré hasta lo imposible con el fin de matarte. — Dijo ella, las palabras tan cercanas a una promesa como pudo hacerlas. — Sí tengo un cuchillo a mano, lo usaré.

— Soy un hombre complaciente. — Dijo Tom mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. — Puedo complacerte por tanto tiempo como tú parezcas valer el esfuerzo, y tú sabes que tengo la intención de intentar convencerte de ayudarme por propia voluntad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que parece que no tengo otra alternativa. Como sea, sí deseas hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti misma y prefieres vivir como una prisionera virtual sin magia, no voy a impedírtelo.

Hermione se puso de pie. — ¿Hay agua corriente? — Preguntó. — Me gustaría tomar una ducha y remover el hedor de la mera idea de colaborar contigo.

— Difícil, entonces. — Dijo Tom. Señalo a una puerta al otro lado de la habitación. — Enviaré a Abraxas a buscar algunos camisones para dormir.

— Gracias. — Dijo Hermione. — Eres muy amable. — Las palabras estaban repletas de todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

— Le diré que busque el más sexy. — Dijo Tom. — No me gustaría que pienses que soy demasiado agradable.

— Existen pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurra. — Murmuró antes de desaparecer dentro del baño.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:** Algunas palabras han sido cambiadas o reemplazadas por sus sinónimos y/o definiciones con el fin de que el lector pueda comprender y entender lo aquí narrado. Nada me pertenece. La traducción de esta historia es sin fines de lucro y tiene como único objetivo entretener al lector y dar la oportunidad a aquellas personas de habla hispana el poder de disfrutar de esta excelente historia. Esta historia está concluida en su idioma de origen. Cuenta con 12 capítulos y pertenece a **Colubrina**. Para hallar los enlaces a la historia, consultar perfil (historias favoritas y autores favoritos). Cualquier reclamo y/o consulta será bien recibida.

 **P.D:** Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a leer y comentar esta humilde traducción. Sus comentarios han hecho que decidiera seguir con la traducción. Intentaré actualizar todos los lunes, sin embargo no prometo nada. Así que aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta grandiosa historia de la mano de una mis escritoras preferidas, **Colubrina**. Esta es mi primera traducción. La traducción de esta historia era originalmente un regalo (por así decirlo) para mi hermana más pequeña, ya que ella quería leerlo, sin embargo el ingles no es precisamente su fuerte. Tenia el primer capitulo traducido desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en él todo el tiempo y tenia que deshacerme él. Así que, pensé ¿Que demonios? ¿Por qué no solo lo publico? Y aquí esta.¡Que lo disfruten!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la trama le pertenecen a la grandiosa **J.K Rowling.** La historia pertenece a Colubrina. Historia únicamente registrada en **FanFiction. net.**

* * *

Por la mañana, Hermione se envolvió en otro de los vestidos que Abraxas le había traído, pensando que se sentía muy parecido a llevar un traje, y Tom Riddle sugirió que deberían ir a dar un paseo por los jardines así podrían hablar en privado mientras tomaban aire fresco. Apenas habían puesto un pie fuera de la Mansión, y Hermione ya estaba deseando que Abraxas Malfoy hubiera conseguido su talle correcto de zapato y esperando no torcerse un tobillo en los caminos de grava que serpenteaban a través de los impresionantes jardines. Cuando Tom - con su mano puesta en su codo, con el fin de poder ayudar a "guiarla" a lo largo del paseo – dijo repentinamente.

— Horcruxes.

— Cosas malvadas. — Dijo Hermione. — La división del alma. — Ella le sonrió de nuevo. — Yo destruí uno de los tuyos.

— _Destruirás._ — Corrigió él. — Tal vez. — Él la ayudo a bajar por un escalón desigual. — Se cuidadosa. — Advirtió antes de añadir. — Yo podría matarte.

Ella se encogió de hombros. — Ya lo hice, _mi amor_ , es demasiado tarde.

— Mmm… — Dijo él y la guió hasta un pequeño mirador, espantando a uno de los pavos reales blancos que se había acercado en busca de comida. — Cosas fastidiosas. — Dijo.

— ¿Los Horcruxes? — Preguntó ella. — Yo las llamaría malvadas y pobremente elaboradas, sin embargo "fastidiosas" no es una palabra que alguna vez hubiera contemplado.

— ¿Pobremente elaboradas? — Riddle sonaba ofendido aunque Hermione sospechaba que su tono era fingido. Él era un buen actor.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra y miró a través del extenso parque. — Tengo que admitir que nunca pude entender que era lo que en realidad querías. — Dijo. — Siempre que estaba frente a ti, te ponías como un demente, y uno no espera que un demente tenga sentido.

— Estoy bastante cuerdo ahora. — Señalo él.

— Cuestionable. — Dijo Hermione. — No importa, ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que querías hacer? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Ser el mago más poderoso con vida. — Dijo Tom Riddle. — Nunca morir.

Ella lo miró. — ¿Estas mintiéndome a mí o a ti mismo? — Dijo. Él hizo un curioso sonido y ella dijo. — De acuerdo. ¿Tú tienes…? ¿Qué? ¿Dos Horcruxes por ahora?

— Tres. — Dijo él.

— Claro. — Negó con la cabeza. — El Relicario.

Él le dio una de esas sonrisas que parecían divertidas y enojadas al mismo tiempo. — Sí. — Le dijo. — Intenta no mencionarles eso a los caballeros en la Mansión. — Dijo él. — Me disgustaría mucho contigo sí lo hicieras y tiendo a hacer daño a las personas que me disgustan.

— ¿Caballeros? — Preguntó Hermione con tanto veneno como pudo reunir. — Y yo aquí pensando que había conocido a todos los invitados anoche. ¿Has estado escondiendo caballeros en algún lugar?

Tom tiró de su barbilla hacia él. — Eres linda cuando estás siendo inteligente, Señorita Granger. — Dijo él. Hermione se apartó de su roce con repulsión y, burlonamente, él arrastro su mano a lo largo de su mejilla como una caricia. Ella lo miró fijamente, su corazón palpitante y encerrado; sentía fuego en cada lugar que él tocaba y, en base a su repentina inhalación de aire, él también lo había notado. Mantuvo su mano en su mejilla por un largo tiempo como un desafío hacia la indeseada química y luego se apartó. — Explícame, ¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?

Ella resistió el impulso de levantar una mano y limpiar el lugar donde él la había tocado. — Si todo lo que te importara fuera la vida eterna, tomarías tus sucios Horcruxes y buscarías una casa en algún desolado lugar y vivirías allí. Nunca envejecerías. Nunca morirías. Solo tú y tus dispersos trozos de alma para toda la eternidad.

Tom Riddle la miró con ojos firmes. — Eso no cumpliría con el requisito de ser el mago más poderoso. — Le dijo.

Ella se sentía atrapada en esa mirada. — ¿Acaso no lo eres ya? — Preguntó ella, odiando la forma en que su voz temblaba. — Me has desarmado sin siquiera esforzarte y yo he sobrevivido a una guerra. — Él hizo un sonido despectivo y ella dijo. — No. Soy muy, muy buena. Las personas solían llamarme la bruja más brillante de mi año, algunos incluso decían que de mi generación. Y tú silenciosamente me has arrebatado la varita de mis dedos sin en realidad intentarlo. Tienes poder e inmortalidad. — Su voz se había vuelto casi una plegaria. — Tómalos y se feliz y vete muy, muy lejos, Tom Riddle.

— ¿La más brillante? — Murmuró él, en un tono de incredibilidad y luego se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para recoger un puñado de grava. — Extiende tus manos. — Instruyó él y, confundida, ella lo hizo. Él volcó la grava en sus manos mientras que, cada piedra que caía, se transformaba en una perla.

Hermione sintió las perlas en sus manos y las observó, perpleja por el asombro. — ¿Una ilusión? — Preguntó.

— Transfiguración. — La corrigió él. — Son perlas reales.

— Hasta que yo realice un _Finite_. — Le dijo ella.

— Lo que tú, al menos, no puedes hacer sin varita. — Le dijo él. Extendió sus manos al frente. — Devuélvemelas.

Ella lo hizo, dejando que las gemas blancas se deslizaran a través de sus dedos con cierto pesar. Él observó su expresión con una de sus ilegibles miradas y luego, cuando tuvo todas las perlas en sus manos, las arrojo al aire y ella perdió el aliento cuando las perlas se transformaron en pétalos de flores blancas y cayeron a la deriva como nieve hacia sus pies.

— ¿En el futuro has olvidado lo maravillosa que la magia puede ser? — Preguntó él, divertido y satisfecho con su reacción.

Se sacudió el hechizo que él había tejido a su alrededor. — Si lo hice, fue por tu culpa. — Le dijo. — No tenía demasiado tiempo para jugar con perlas y flores mientras estaba intentando mantenerme con vida.

— A veces me pregunto. — Dijo Tom, como si ella no hubiera hablado. — Si aquellos que la poseen alguna vez aprecian verdaderamente lo increíble que en realidad es la magia.

— Tal vez no. — Dijo ella.

— Me gustaría regresarte tu varita. — Le dijo repentinamente. — Los hombres que he elegido respetan el poder más que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras no poseas una varita, eres completamente vulnerable y yo no puedo estar vigilándote a cada momento.

— ¿Por qué habría de importarte? — Preguntó ella, inclinándose para recoger uno de los pétalos y jugar con él entre sus dedos. —No haces más que seguir amenazando con matarme y sabes perfectamente que yo planeo hacer lo mismo.

— No necesitas entender cada una de mis motivaciones. — Le dijo él. — Y no tengo porque darte más explicaciones de las que ya te he dado. Prométeme que no me atacaras y yo te entregaré tu varita. — Él estiró una mano para dar un golpecito a su nariz, de nuevo en uno de sus pequeños gestos condescendientes y luego pareció pensárselo mejor. — Una semana. — Le dijo. — Prométeme una semana y puedes tener devuelta tu varita.

Hermione se alejó de él. — Ya está hecho. — Dijo él. — El Tiempo está cambiando y cambiando solo porque estás aquí. Iba a reunirme con un Mago Oscuro hoy y no lo hice porque tú eres un rompecabezas mucho más interesante. Eso ya es un cambio. ¿Será uno importante? Quizá esa reunión fue la que inicio la guerra en la que peleaste. Quizá ahora haré algo más. Tienes el poder de influir en mí.

— Quizá. — Concedió ella.

— Quizá. — Dijo él. — Sin embargo, ¿Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera intentarías tomarlo? ¿Estás tan resignada a tu futuro que no intentarías siquiera convertirme en una herramienta que puedas manejar? — Él posó una mano sobre su hombro. — Tantas oportunidades. — Susurró en su oído. — Tantas posibilidades. ¿Cómo puedes resistirlas?

— Recordándome a mí misma que solo quieres usarme con el fin de ganar. — Le dijo Hermione. — El mundo que creaste tenía mendigos en las calles y las personas como yo no tenían hogares, no tenían varitas y estaban indefensos. Tu mundo era oscuro y …-

— Y aún no ha pasado. — El hombre deslizó su mano a lo largo de su brazo y mantuvo su boca cerca de su cuello y susurró. — Si no hicieras nada, eso es lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, si hicieras algo ¿Qué ocurriría?

— Algo peor. — Dijo ella. A pesar de estar temblando en contra de su voluntad, ella mantuvo su voz fría y firme cuando dijo. — Un mundo en el que no fuiste vencido. Un mundo donde …-

— O algo mejor. — La sensación de su cálida respiración en su piel hizo que apretara los puños. — Un mundo donde mi querida y dulce amada me guíe por el camino de la bondad.

— Tú no tienes bondad.

— Un mundo donde mi amor por ella …-

— Tampoco eres capaz de sentir amor.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? — Él posó una mano en su cadera, sus dedos presionando y tirando de ella hacia él. — E incluso si fuera cierto, incluso si las atenciones de una mujer bonita no tuvieran ningún poder sobre mí, ¿Crees que sería lo bastante tonto como para no tener en cuenta las advertencias de lo que hice mal? Si tu mundo de guerra y muerte termina conmigo vencido y muerto, tengo suficiente sentido común como para saber que debería escucharte. Tal vez un mundo sin guerra vaya tan bien conmigo como el poder y la inmortalidad.

— Una semana. — Dijo ella, tirando de sí misma lejos de él y casi cayendo por los grandes escalones cuando sus pies resbalaron un poco gracias a la grava floja. Se mantuvo apoyada en la barandilla y escondió el dolor del repentino impacto. — Una semana. — Repitió y se volvió hacia él con su mano extendida. — Ahora regrésamela.

— Rompe tu palabra. — Dijo Tom. — Y te torturaré.

— Habrá valido la pena sufrir si al final acabas muerto. — Murmuró Hermione.

— Horcruxes. — Le recordó él con una malvada sonrisa. — Y tú no sabes donde están. Así que puedes atacarme. Puedes hacer que me moleste contigo. Si tienes una suerte terrible, podrías incluso herirme. Pero no puedes matarme.

Ella mantuvo su mano extendida y dijo. — Prometo no intentar matarte por una semana.

Él extrajo su varita de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó a ella. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la familiar vara de madera y se estremeció del alivió que la atravesó. — No prometo nada en cuanto al resto de tu tripulación. — Agregó ella mientras utilizaba un encantamiento para cambiar el tamaño de sus zapatos para que calzaran mejor en sus pies.

Él se encogió de hombros. — Yo mismo soy frecuentemente invadido por el desbordante deseo de utilizar un _Cruciatus_ en uno o dos de ellos. Así que, difícilmente podría culparte por sentirte de la misma manera.

Hermione levantó su varita en su mano, la hizo girar de un dedo a otro, apunto con ella a Tom Riddle, y finalmente lanzó un _Finite_ a los pétalos de flores que aún cubrían el suelo a sus pies y sonrió al verlos volver a su forma original.

— Muéstrame algo. — Sugirió él y ella lo miró y realizó un _Patronus._ Una nutria surgió de la punta de su varita y correteó por el aire entre ellos, ignorando al mago. Ella sintió que los extremos de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba de la manera que siempre lo hacían en presencia de la alegría pura que su nutria exudaba. Tom estudió al plateado animal y entonces dijo. — Podría apostar que no aprendiste eso en la escuela.

— No del profesorado, no. — Dijo ella, siguió sonriendo mientras recordaba a Harry enseñando a todos como controlar la felicidad a voluntad y usarla para luchar contra la desesperación que los rodeaba. Nada alguna vez había atenuado la luz de Harry, ni su horrible familia, ni los abusivos profesores, ni las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Él había sido un chico, y luego un hombre, hecho de amor. Ella posó su mirada en Tom y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras observaba al que en su tiempo había sido el némesis de Harry. — El chico que logró matarte me enseñó. — Le dijo ella.

— ¿Tu novio Sangre Pura? — Preguntó él, malinterpretando su expresión.

Ella se echó a reír y la nutria vibró con placer ante el sonido. — No. — Dijo ella. — Un mestizo. Un héroe.

— ¿No un villano como yo? — Preguntó Tom, con una media sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— Nada como tú. — Le dijo, luego arrastró con pesar una mano sobre su rostro y admitió. — Nada como tú en las cosas que de verdad importan. Igual a ti de… forma diferente. — Ante el silencio de Tom, ella dijo. — Ambos eran huérfanos. Ambos crecieron en entornos diseñados para aplastar toda esperanza.

— Sabes demasiado sobre mí. — Dijo Tom. Ella lo observó mientras él se inclinaba lejos de ella. Ese gesto era, probablemente, el primer movimiento inconsciente que él hacía en su presencia.

— Sé que eres el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. — Le dijo Hermione, observando fijamente su rostro. — También sé que tu padre era un Muggle. — Sus ojos se estrecharon ante esa revelación y ella podía ver donde, suponiendo que envejeciera, él tendría líneas cuando fuera mayor. Él se vería bien con ellas. — Sé que lo mataste.

Él sonrió y ella se congeló.

— Sí. — Dijo él. — Lo hice. ¿Quieres que te relate cómo me suplicó clemencia? La niña idiota de la escuela había sido un error, pero pude tomarme mi tiempo con él y así lo hice.

Ella fue capaz de controlar un escalofrió y dijo. — Puedes guardar para ti mismo los detalles tediosos de cómo eres un monstruo. — La nutria le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche y se desvaneció, ella maldijo internamente de manera tan obvia que reveló sus propias emociones.

Tom dio un paso hacia ella. — ¿En qué estaba pensando, Señorita Granger? — Hermione no contestó, entonces él presionó. — ¿Qué recuerdo puede conjurar a un _Patronus_ tan bonito? ¿Un recuerdo de la infancia? ¿Tu primer beso? ¿La primera vez que un muchacho deslizó su sudorosa mano bajo tu camiseta en busca del broche de tu sujetador? — Él dio un paso más cerca y curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa que él sabía, hacía que los corazones femeninos latieran con más prisa.

El de ella también, pero estaría condenada si le dejaba saber a él que la afectaba.

Literalmente, condenada.

— Recuerdo el sonido de tu cuerpo al caer al suelo. — Dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Tom Riddle no reaccionó como ella esperaba. Él levantó una mano y acarició sus labios con su pulgar y ella tuvo que forzar a sus propios labios a permanecer unidos en una línea cuando cada parte de su ser quería abrirlos nerviosamente y humedecerlos con la lengua que estaba mordiendo en ese instante. — Fascinante. — Fue todo lo que él dijo y ella no estaba segura si se refería al recuerdo que ella afirmaba utilizar para convocar la alegría o a la manera en que sus cuerpos se encendieron ante el roce del otro.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:** Algunas palabras han sido cambiadas o reemplazadas por sus sinónimos y/o definiciones con el fin de que el lector pueda comprender y entender lo aquí narrado. Nada me pertenece. La traducción de esta historia es sin fines de lucro y tiene como único objetivo entretener al lector y dar la oportunidad a aquellas personas de habla hispana el poder de disfrutar de esta excelente historia. Esta historia está concluida en su idioma de origen. Cuenta con 12 capítulos y pertenece a **Colubrina**. Para hallar los enlaces a la historia, consultar perfil (historias favoritas y autores favoritos). Cualquier reclamo y/o consulta será bien recibida.

 **P.D:** Aquí la tercera parte de esta historia. Primero que nada lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, aunque en mi defensa argumento motivos de fuerza mayor. Gracias a todos por sus grandiosos comentarios, que debo decir he leído todos y cada uno de ellos. Besos, comenten y suscribanse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la trama le pertenecen a la grandiosa **J.K Rowling.** La historia es propiedad de **Colubrina**. Historia únicamente registrada en **FanFiction. net.**

* * *

Hermione Granger, viajera del tiempo y sangre sucia, quizá podía odiarlo, pensó Tom Riddle con cierta admiración, pero jugaba limpio. A ella le gustaba hacerle saber que podía maldecirlo en cualquier momento, a menudo lanzaba pequeñas maldiciones a sus subordinados, pero no había levantado una varita en su contra desde que había prometido no hacerlo.

Abraxas Malfoy era, de alguna manera, el más difícil de sobrellevar, y él estaba empezando a preocuparse de que Hermione en realidad matara a Dolohov.

Bueno, sí eso sucedía, sucedía y ya. Algunas cosas no podían ser evitadas.

Ella, además, había respondido a todas y cada una de las preguntas que él había formulado. Por supuesto, él no podía estar seguro de que ella no estaba mintiendo. Una búsqueda rápida en su cerebro le demostró que, a pesar de que no era una experta en el Arte de la Oclumancia, ella había aprendido algunas cosas. Sabía lo suficiente como para hacerlo hacer algo tan absurdo como confiar en ella. No le gustaba la sensación y él no tenía intención de tolerar a nadie más así en todo lo que restaba de su muy larga existencia.

— Los horcruxes fueron un error. — Ella también tenía sus opiniones. — Ya fue bastante malo hacer uno … -

— Tres. — La interrumpió él.

— Pero siete fue excesivo. No estoy segura, por supuesto, sí fue la repetida fragmentación del alma o carecer de cuerpo por tantos años lo que causó que te tornaras inestable, pero hiciste demasiados. Uno es más que suficiente.

— Tres. — Repitió él.

— Sin embargo ahora tienes un método a prueba de fallos. — Ella lo miró seriamente. — No hacer ni uno más. La serpiente fue – será – una idea particularmente estúpida.

— ¿Convertí a una serpiente mortífera en un recipiente para albergar un fragmento de mi alma? — Tom no podía creerlo.

— Te dije que eras inestable.

* * *

Ella también se regodeó.

Estaban sentados en uno de los muchos patios que la Mansión Malfoy tenía para ofrecer. Abraxas, a pesar de la tendencia de la bruja a apuntar continuamente su varita en su dirección, le había proporcionado un guardarropa aparentemente infinito, y ella se había aplacado ligeramente hacia él en respuesta. Esto no había funcionado tan bien para Antonin Dolohov, sin embargo su antipatía hacia ese mortífago en particular había dado a Tom la oportunidad de admirar su habilidad con las maldiciones. Ella era, él tenía que admitirlo, atractiva cuando arrojaba al hombre fuera de su camino con un ligero movimiento de su varita, golpeándolo contra armarios y puertas.

— Luces preciosa el día de hoy. — Dijo Tom.

Ella había hurgado a través de todos los vestidos que Abraxas le había proporcionado y optado por unos pantalones de cintura alta con un cinturón amplio y una camisa que jugaba con la posibilidad de ser transparente sí la luz la golpeaba adecuadamente. Hasta el momento la luz no la había tocado, sin embargo Tom descubrió que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

El hecho de estar mirando las curvas de una mujer desconcertó a Tom Riddle más de lo que debería, así que intentó resolver ese problema inclinándose hacia adelante y pasando los dedos a través del largo cabello al que ella le había dado completa libertad. — Muy hermosa. — Añadió.

— ¿Tienes que estar siempre tocándome? — Demandó ella. — Esto no era parte de nuestro trato y no tiene nada que ver con mi intención de hacerte, de alguna manera, menos violento.

Tom rozó con un dedo sus labios fruncidos antes de alejar su mano e inclinarse hacia atrás, ignorando el hecho de que tocarla, lejos de acabar con su indeseada fascinación por ella y su apariencia, había hecho que la sangre corriera hacia partes de él por las cuales no tenía control suficiente. — Habría parado sí no te gustara. — Dijo él.

Ella guió una mano hacia sus labios con un estremecimiento. — No me gusta. — Dijo ella.

— Estás mintiendo, eso te habría hecho menos interesante sí no fueras tú en particular. — Dijo Tom. — Pero no importa. Dime más sobre las cosas incorpóreas.

La observó removerse incomoda en su silla y ocultó su sonrisa. Ella parpadeaba demasiado a menudo. Apartaba la vista. Apoyaba su peso de lado a otro. Acerca de los Horcruxes, ella estaba diciendo la completa y absoluta verdad. En su mundo él había hecho demasiados. Sumando eso a su pobre elección de bando, le hacían pensar que él de verdad había perdido la cabeza. No más horcruxes, decidió. No quería correr el riesgo de quedarse demente. Una eternidad como un loco de atar no tenía ningún atractivo.

Acerca de su contacto, sin embargo, ella estaba mintiendo. Apenas podía contenerse a sí misma de apoyarse en su mano. Ella lo odiaba, era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo él la fascinaba, y ella se sentía atraída por lo interesante y lo complicado.

— _ **"Odi et amo."**_ — Murmuró.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella bruscamente.

— Un poema Muggle. — Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros. — Teníamos un sádico aspirante a Profesor de Latín en el orfanato y existen ciertas cosas que uno no olvida, especialmente cuando la lengua menos poética resulta ser de utilidad en la creación de hechizos. No importa. Incorporal, ¿Recuerdas?

— Intentaste matar al niño que estaba destinado a destruirte. — Hermione comenzó.

— Un movimiento inteligente. — Dijo él.

— Y su madre se interpuso en tu camino.

Tom frunció el ceño. — Las personas lo hacen todo el tiempo. — Dijo él. — No quiero sonar obtuso aquí, Hermione, pero, al contrario de lo que las historias de amor cuentan, un sacrificio por amor en realidad no consigue nada. Si las madres que sacrifican sus vidas por sus hijos me volvieran incorpóreo, en este momento ya lo sería.

Hermione le envió una mirada cargada de odio y miedo. — Funcionó para ella. — Dijo. — Quizá hubieron factores atenuantes. Tal vez hiciste algo que lo enredo todo. No lo sé. Solo puedo decirte lo que pasó. Intentaste matar a Harry y su madre murió en su lugar, él permaneció ileso y tú te convertiste en un espíritu.

— Harry. — Susurró el nombre lentamente, envolviendo su lengua entorno a él. Esta era, de hecho, una información de valor incalculable, y algo que muy probablemente ella no había tenido intenciones de revelar. — Gracias, _mi amor_. Harry ¿eh?

— No soy tu amor. — Le espetó ella.

— Bastante cerca. — Dijo él. — Mi único amor surgido de mi …-

— Ni siquiera puedo presumir de ser la única cosa que odias. — Dijo ella. — Odias a las aves por volar, odias a …-

— No lo hago. — Dijo él. — ¿Por qué envidiaría a las aves por volar cuando volar es tan sencillo?

— Las escobas son incomodas. — Respondió ella.

Él la observó y empezó a sonreír. — Entonces no las uses. — Dijo él. — Solo no lo hagas.

— No todos somos Tom Riddle, el mago extraordinario. — Dijo ella.

Tom se echó hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza para poder fijar su vista en el cielo. — ¿Por qué dejarles decirte cómo usar la magia? — Preguntó finalmente. Él había querido molestarla, sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo genuinamente curioso. Ciertamente, ella era lo suficientemente poderosa como para prescindir de los libros de apoyo y los objetos mágicos pre-fabricados. — Si no deseas volar, no lo hagas. Pero si deseas hacerlo, no te detengas solo porque un objeto mágico no es de tu agrado. — Cerró los ojos y fingió caer dormido. — ¿O es que acaso eres solo otra de las brujas-fórmula que tiene Hogwarts? Buena para seguir las instrucciones pero no para nada más.

Él podía oírla ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia él, pero confiando en la promesa que ella le había hecho, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los músculos relajados hasta que sintió el agua bajando por su cabeza. Tartamudeo, se quedo sin aliento y abrió los ojos para ver a la bruja flotando – casi volando – frente a él, vertiendo el contenido de la jarra de agua sobre él. Él se echo a reír e inclinándose hacia adelante, tiró de ella hacia su regazo. Inestable en el aire que hace unos segundo ella había pensando incluso en manipular, cayó hacia adelante y él estrelló su boca contra su piel mientras ella descansaba su peso en sus piernas. Colocó las manos alrededor de su espalda para evitar que cayera de espaldas sobre los adoquines de piedra; si ella se quebraba la cabeza en este momento, él perdería todo el conocimiento sobre el futuro que ella mantenía oculto. — Eres una mujer malvada. — Dijo él, aspirando su esencia. — ¿Cómo conseguiré secarme ahora?

— ¿Con magia? — Sugirió ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él se humedeció los labios antes de presionarlos contra su cuello. — Magia. — Concordó. Ella tenía la piel fría bajo su toque y sus manos, que estaban posadas en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, repentinamente se convirtieron en garras que se clavaron en su carne cuando él arrastró su lengua a lo largo de su piel. Esperó a que se alejara sin embargo ella no lo hizo por un largo, largo tiempo. Él casi podía oír la sangre corriendo en sus venas, podía oír como la duración de su respiración se reducía y aumentaba su velocidad mientras él saboreaba su piel. Ella sabía a sal y a ira, a poder y algo más.

Era un rompecabezas.

Él se puso de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. — Hoy ha sido de gran ayuda, Señorita Granger. — Dijo Tom. — Tiene razón, debería detenerme en tres horcruxes y, aparentemente, evitar bebés llamados Harry.

Ella se estremeció. — Creo que iré a recostarme. — Dijo ella. — Ayudar a las fuerzas de mal me hace sentir un poco mareada.

Él atrapó su muñeca. — Mientras te recuestas, piensa en cómo no te resististe a mi contacto. — Sugirió.

— Solo sí tú piensas en la forma en la que voluntariamente tocaste a una sangre sucia. — Respondió ella antes de alejarse.

Él la observó mientras se alejaba y murmuró. — **_"_ _Nescio_ _, sed fieri_ _sentio_ _et_ _excrucior_** _ **."** — _El Señor Callahan se habría sentido complacido al saber lo bien que aún recordaba el poema. Catullus 85, sí mal no recordaba. Era curioso como las cosas podían sumergirse en la mente solo para surgir cuando fueran relevantes.

* * *

La manera en que Antonin Dolohov se apresuró a entrar a una habitación cuando la vio acercarse por el pasillo casi hizo a Hermione sonreír. En una ocasión, ella le había oído sisearle a uno de los otros mortífagos. — ¿Qué le he hecho yo a ella? — Y la poseyó el impulso de contestar. — Me arrojaste una maldición en el Departamento de Misterios cuando tenía quince años que dejó una cicatriz que jamás sanará. — Había hecho a su boca abrirse y luego contraerse en una mueca cuando pensó en que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Envenenar la línea temporal e informar a Dolohov de algo parecía muy poco inteligente.

Las cosas ya eran diferentes.

Tom Riddle ya no planeaba fabricar más horcruxes.

Ella podría haber salvado a Harry de una vida en la que era perseguido por un demente. Así que, ¿Había valido la pena, verdad? ¿Cooperar con Lord Voldemort había sido lo correcto, verdad?

Se frotó las sienes y abrió la puerta de su habitación – ¿La habitación de Tom? Que Merlín no lo permita. ¿La habitación de ambos? – y luego, de una patada, la cerro tras de ella. Odiaba lo mucho que le gustaba el gusto sencillo del hombre, la habitación era relajante y agradable, y estaba demasiado cerca de la perfección. Todos los chicos que había conocido alguna vez habían decorado sus paredes a base de carteles de equipos de Quidditch y banderas de eventos escolares deportivos. Harry había hecho, al menos, un esfuerzo por limpiar los escombros dejados atrás en Grimmauld Place para luego instalarse en una consolidada soltería atestada de pizzas para llevar, platos de papel, y concursos de eructos con Ron.

Los amaba, sin embargo había veces en las que le daban ganas de gritar por lo idiotas que eran. Lo infantiles. Al principio lo atribuyó a una recuperación post-guerra; ninguno de ellos había vivido como niños normales desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y ahora que el mundo volvía ser un lugar seguro, ellos lo habían tomado como una oportunidad para actuar tan inmaduros como fuera posible. Ginny se había mostrado indiferente ante sus reclamos.

— Tienes un atizador metido en el trasero. — Había dicho ella. — Debes sacarlo antes de casarte o ambos serán miserables.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, empujando sus zapatos hacia afuera con la ayuda de los dedos de sus pies, y se preguntó qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo. Se había dicho a sí misma que si podía alejar a Tom Riddle de su propia demencia sería capaz de crear un mundo mejor para todos. De no ser así, ella retrocedería en sus pasos e intentaría matarlo nuevamente. Solo deseaba que él no tuviera que ser tan guapo.

Tan encantador.

¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan encantador? ¿Por qué tenía que sostener su silla en la cena con una cortesía que jamás había experimentado y sonreírle con una burlona sonrisa ladeaba cuando ella se había mostrado sorprendida? ¿Por qué tenía que volcar perlas en sus manos y alentarla a empujar su magia más allá en lugar de llamarla empollona y gruñir sobre cuán aburrida era y si estaba de acuerdo en oír más acerca de Quidditch?

No era justo que un monstruo fuera tan inteligente y encantador, no era justo que fuera un monstruo el único que en verdad la escuchaba y definitivamente no era justo que fuera un monstruo el que hiciera a su sangre arder cuando sus dedos se posaban en su piel. — Amo a Ron. —Ella murmuró para sí misma. — Valiente, noble, virtuoso y heroico Ron. — Se llevó una mano a los labios y los limpio de nuevo, como sí con ello pudiera eliminar el recuerdo del pequeño roce en sus labios. — De hecho, odio y amo. — Dijo. — Como sí pudiera impresionarme con un poco de poesía en latín.

Rodó hacia un lado de la cama y oculto su rostro en la almohada. Estaba atrapada en el pasado con un brillante y peligroso hombre, así mismo ella también era brillante y peligrosa, y le había proporcionado suficiente información para desviar su camino. Lo había reconducido hacia algo menos turbulento, menos violento. Ella se aprovecharía de su desprecio por sus subordinados y su miedo a perder su mente y lo convertiría en alguien, bien, no bueno. Jamás nada ni nadie harían de Tom Riddle una buena persona.

Él no se parecía en nada a Ron. Nada como Ron, a quien ella amaba y extrañaba.

Nada como Ron, quien jamás recitaría una poesía en latín para ella.

Frotó sus labios de nuevo.

Ella estaba haciendo lo correcto. Un mundo con Tom Riddle como una persona funcional era lo mejor. Él incluso podía ser un político. Merlín sabía que después de la guerra más de la mayoría de los políticos eran poco más que sociópatas funcionales de todas formas. Él encajaría perfectamente.

Estaría bien.

* * *

 _ **Catullus 85.**_

 _ **"Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris?**_

 _ **Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior."**_

 _ **Catullus 85.**_

 _ **Odio y amo. Quizás te preguntes por qué hago esto.**_

 _ **No lo sé, pero siento que así ocurre y me tortura.**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:** Algunas palabras han sido cambiadas o reemplazadas por sus sinónimos y/o definiciones con el fin de que el lector pueda comprender y entender lo aquí narrado. Nada me pertenece. La traducción de esta historia es sin fines de lucro y tiene como único objetivo entretener al lector y dar la oportunidad a aquellas personas de habla hispana el poder de disfrutar de esta excelente historia. Esta historia está concluida en su idioma de origen. Cuenta con 12 capítulos y pertenece a **Colubrina**. Para hallar los enlaces a la historia, consultar perfil (historias favoritas y autores favoritos). Cualquier reclamo y/o consulta será bien recibida.


End file.
